


Cupid's Into Some Kinky Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Constant Arousal, Cumming to Certain Touch, Curses, Established Relationship, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Smut, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico refuses to admit he's in love with Will Solace, Cupid curses him to be aroused for a full 24 hours. During this time period, he is unable to cum unless it is from the touches of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Nico

**Author's Note:**

> I actually meant for there to be done actual smut but I just couldn't.  
> This takes place a year after Blood of Olympus.

Nico had been horny all day without any relief. It wasn't as though he could just excuse himself for a bit too use the restroom to jerk off; the circumstance was more complicated than that.

 

You see, the god of love and desire visited him the other day. Cupid wanted him to admit that he was desperately in love Will Solace (some help with Nico’s love life, he claimed). Nico, being the stubborn teen-ager he was, would never let the words leave his mouth. As punishment, Cupid cursed Nico to be aroused for a full twenty-four hours, claiming that it was a punishment that came with pleasure. Not only that, but the only way for him to actually cum was to be touched by the one he loved and it'd be awkward if Nico just randomly walked up to his boyfriend and said, ‘Hey, I'm horny. Let's do the fricka-frackle in cabin thirteen,’ when only a few months into their relationship. Honestly, Cupid was into some kinky shit.

 

Nonetheless, Nico had a schedule at Camp Half-Blood he had to abide to. Halfway through the day, Nico thought he was going to collapse. The slightest touch against the boy's skin contributed to his libido; being tossed into the ground during sword practice earlier gave him pleasure. Eventually, he couldn't stand it anymore.

 

He called to his partner, Cecil, halfway across the arena. “Sorry, Travis. I'm not feeling that great right now.”

 

“Aw, what? Oh, I see. My sword skills were just  _ so _ good that you couldn't handle it. Yeah, I totally understand; I kinda have that effect on people,” Cecil joked.

 

Nico shot him a glare that seemed to bitterly say, ‘ _ You know, I'm the son of Hades, right?’ _

 

The Hermes child raised his hands in peace and surrender. “Okay, okay. Calm down. But seriously, if you're really not feeling up to it, you should go the infirmary for a while.”

 

Nico quickly came up with an excuse. “Nah, I'll be fine. I'll just rest in my cabin for a bit.”  _ Actually, maybe the rest of the day.  _ With that out of the way, he could leave.

 

***

The death boy's left hand pumped his dick just the way he liked it; taking his time around the tip and keeping his hand moving nonstop. Though his body shook from the pleasure (which never happened before), he was brought no closer to orgasm. A countless number of times Nico jammed his fingers into his prostate and sweat infinitely rolled down his smooth, pale skin. In the end, he just stopped to bear with his punishment.

 

***

 

It was evening - right around the time people would be at the mess hall - that Nico heard a knock and a voice at his cabin door. “Hey, Nico. You in there? It's Will.” Nico didn't know whether to feel relieved or panicked; ‘ _ Hooray! I can finally orgasm _ ,’ half of his brain cheered, while the other said ‘ _ Shit, oh shit, oh shit. I can't let him find out. _ ’ He wondered how he found out. Then he thought bitterly, ‘ _ Oh no, of  _ course  _ Cecil told Will about me.’ _

 

Will didn't get a reply from through the door because Nico was too busy freaking out and arguing with himself. Having waited long enough, Will spoke again. “Anyway, I have your dinner for you. I'm coming in.” He was about to stop him, but it was too late; Will was already inside.

 

Nico immediately sat straight up on his bed to hide his erection, hoping his face wouldn't flush. A good enough farce for Will, seeing that he didn't notice.

 

Unfortunately, he noticed his red-tinted face. “You got a fever? Are you sick?”  _ Seriously, if I was really sick I would've gone to infirmary already, idiot. Actually - wait - no, i wouldn’t. _ Will placed a hand on Nico's forehead to check his temperature. With a shudder, intense pleasure coursed through Nico's body as he came in his pants. He knew Cupid's curse made him sensitive, but that wasn't even an erogenous zone… How could he have cum so easily?

 

As he came, a moan crawled out of his throat without permission. “Nnggyaaah...ha…”

 

Will quickly withdrew his hand in shock.  _ Great, now he's weirded out.  _ “Nico, what's wrong?” When he refused to talk, he gave Nico puppy eyes, silently begging for an explanation. When looking at that face, how could  _ anyone _ refuse? It was too cute.

 

“The other day, I - uh - saw Cupid, or rather he just appeared in front of me. And he kinda… put a curse on me to stay aroused in chastity unless touched by… by - um…” Nico’s eyes couldn't meet Will's face. How was he supposed to say it? That he could only cum if he was touched by his beloved? No way; too embarrassing. Then he made the mistake of looking at the blond’s face.

 

Will's light blue eyes looked unusually concerned about Nico, imploring for more info. His hand was placed on his beloved Death Boy’s and Nico almost came again right then and there from the contact.

 

“For me to cum, it has to have been from the contact of the person I love,” Nico continued, unable to stop the words from tumbling from his mouth.

 

From his reaction, Will looked like he got the message. Nico hoped he would leave him be in his cabin, but noooooo. He just had to stay and fuck him. Seriously. Like, it's all true.

 

The blond sealed the brunette's lips with his own, eager to rush and add tongue. He applied pressure to the other's shoulders in order to push Nico's back flat against the bed. His tongue danced with the other's, exploring Nico's sweet spots on the top of his mouth. Overstimulation washed Nico's body again as his boxers became more cum-soaked. Will breathed against his lips, staring straight into the other's green eyes, “How many times was that now?”

 

“T-twice…” Nico half-moaned, half-sighed against Will’s ear.

 

Will showed him a sweet smile. “We can add a few more to that, can’t we?”

 

** **AUTHOR’S NOTICE****

From this point on, I have some sort of writer’s block so it may be somewhat unenjoyable but still enjoyable to some extent. I don’t know why I was suddenly hit with writer’s block; it just happened. I legit couldn't write anymore. My apologies. You may criticize harshly.


	2. II. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some porn.

Will Solace wasted no time; he didn't want to and it seemed that neither did Nico. He quickly stripped the other's shirt as well as his own. Nico straddled him. Below him, he could see Nico’s face flushed a beautiful dark pink with half-lidded eyes and a sighing ajar mouth. His pale back arched off the bed and hips grinded into the other's. Without a doubt, Death Boy's body language begged  _ touch me. _

 

Will swooped down to meet Nico's neck. His lips trailed kisses down his neck and Nico's body shook with another moan. Will met his eyes again. “Count for me, Angel.”

 

“Three.” Nico sighed.

 

He continued fucking the younger boy. Within the next two hours, the cursed came until the count went up to seventeen. And nothing has even been put in his ass yet. He cried out with his seemingly spent body, “N-no more.”

 

Will smiled back, “Aw, already? I haven't even gotten off once yet. At _ least _ let have a little bit of fun.”

 

At first, Nico glared back at him. Then his face lit up like he got an idea. Taking Will by surprise, he flipped their positions, Nico now being on top. “You want fun? Let's have  _ fun. _ ”

 

He unzipped his lover's fly, very clearly delighted. Nico took Will's cock into his mouth, sucking his shaft and swirling his tongue around the tip teasingly. He came yet again and Will could tell the younger came.  _ Eighteen. _

 

Feeling mischievous and wanting to make the most out of this situation, Will took his own fingers into his mouth. Then promptly pressed his fingers against Nico's entrance (get right to the point). He gave a whimper of surprise but did not object and gladly took the first digit. The second through last proved easy, though Will didn't know why and just assumed Nico had done himself beforehand. A slight touch to the prostate caused Nico to moan just as Will was reaching his own orgasm. With his free hand, he grabbed the brunette's hair and pulled his head back splatter his white seed onto Nico's face. Simultaneously, his fingers pressed against the prostate again, bringing Nico's count up to nineteen.

 

The sight was damn erotic. Nico's face was twisted with ecstasy and painted red with a dark blush. With Will's jizz on there and his mouth open in a moan, catching some of it - to be honest - he looked like a slut.

 

And in an instant, Death Boy collapsed into sleep. From erotic to angelic, the transformation was drastic but still do very Nico-like. Will gave him a kiss on the head. He'd have fun with him when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Nico wakes up, it's pretty much more pointless smut that goes along the lines of what's already said in the chapter. So, no, I will not be continuing after this.


End file.
